Traedme a Solo y al Wookie
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Caejose] Caesar sabía que su novio era un friki de Star Wars y que eso era algo con lo que tendría que vivir. Lo que no sabía es que acabaría disfrazado de Princesa Leia por su culpa. Fic basado en un fanart de Delichuu.


—Venga. _Andiamo_, Caesarino. Sal que pueda verte.

Caesar supo que Joseph era un friki el día que vio su ropa interior por primera vez porque, a ver, tendiendo _Versace_ ¿por qué alguien iba si no a elegir llevar calzoncillos con el logo de _Superman_ en el frontal? Qué mal gusto.

Caesar también tenía que aclarar que aquel avistamiento había sido totalmente accidental. Él solo había entrando a la habitación de Joseph después de un entrenamiento y este se había puesto a cambiarse allí mismo como si estuviera solo en el mundo.

Toda la fama de refinados y elegantes que habían conseguido los ingleses en sus últimos años de existencia, Joseph había conseguido cargársela en tan solo tres días de conocerse.

—Venga… Vamoooos...

Hablando del Rey de Inglaterra, Joseph se encontraba en aquel momento interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Caesar. Echado en la cama de su habitación, esperando su entrada. Aún estaba con la ropa de ir a clase, unos vaqueros ajustados y una sencilla camisa blanca. Al menos se había descalzado antes de poner los pies en sus sábanas blancas.

—No seas tímido.

Pero Caesar no quería entrar.

Para nada.

Antes preferiría cortarse una mano o admitir que el jamón serrano es mejor que el prosciutto. Y eso sí que JAMÁS.

—Vamos…

Pero Joseph era muy pesado.

—Si no entras, tendré que salir yo a por ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna de Caesar, erizándole hasta los pelos de la nuca en su camino. Sabía que esa amenaza iba en serio.

Pero que conste que no estaba asustado.

—Como si tuvieras lo que hay que tener para hacer eso —le contestó.

Con aquella frase, el aludido entró por fin en la habitación. Quedándose de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, a una distancia prudencial de su novio.

Al verle, a Joseph se le iluminó tanto la mirada que podría haber sustituido al faro de Alejandría en sus mejores tiempos.

—¡Sabía que era tu talla!

Se incorporó desde su sitio en un nido de cojines, tirándolos todos al suelo, y empezó a avanzar hacia Caesar; apoyando manos y rodillas sobre la cama y con una sonrisa recorriendo toda su cara.

—Y mira que me dijeron que no iba a acertar... Porque claro, la parte metálica tuve que pedirla a ojo y no sabía muy bien si con la referencia que les di iban a poder…

Mientras hablaba, Joseph se había quedado parado en una de las orillas de la cama de rodillas mirándose las manos y haciendo gestos de agarrar algo con ellas. Sea como fuere la manera en la que Jojo les había dado referencias de tamaño, no quería saberlo jamás.

Caesar se cruzó de brazos y tosió una vez mirando hacia otro lado, algo incómodo.

—Entonces… ¿Me lo he puesto bien?

—Perfectamente.

El italiano descruzó los brazos, ahora un poco más seguro con su conjunto.

Joseph había llegado hacía unos días, la noche de Navidad, con un regalo extra (para los dos, según él) y una petición.

—Por favor Caesar. ¿Podrías vestirte como Leia? Solo una vez. ¿Por mí? Me haría muchísima ilusión y tú estarías tan guapo…

Sabía que su novio era de ese tipo de fans de ESAS películas también. No hacía falta ser un lince para deducirlo. Su habitación, y en especial sus estanterías, estaban plagadas de chorradas de super héroes, naves de las películas de _Star Wars_ e incluso alguna réplica de armas y trozos de armaduras míticas de diferentes sagas.

Aparte, que también le había obligado a pasar por el suplicio de verse unas cuantas con él.

Siempre reaccionaba con ellas como un niño pequeño. Se reía, lloraba, se pegaba a la pantalla en los momentos de intriga, insultaba a los malos... y cuando ya no podía más de la emoción, en los "mejores momentos", repetía frases y gestos de sus personajes preferidos.

Caesar no había podido resistirse a los implorantes ojos turquesa de su novio y por eso ahora estaba disfrazado de Princesa Leia y sufriendo.

Jojo siempre tenía que ser algo extra así que no le había regalado el vestido blanco clásico, ni el conjunto con poncho verde del planeta de los _Ewoks_ ni nada… normal, por decirlo de alguna manera.

No. Por supuesto, Joseph Joestar tenía que ir más allá y le había regalado el _outfit_ completo de Princesa secuestrada. Bikini metálico, falda, complementos y botas.

—Jojo… ¿Cuánto dinero has gastado en esto?

—No te preocupes por eso —contestó Joseph riéndose y haciendo un ademán con una de sus manos mientras se rascaba la nuca con la otra.

—Eso en lenguaje Joestar significa "muchísimo". Lo sé.

Caesar se ajustó con una mano la parte izquierda del bikini, que había empezado a huir de su sitio, dejando ver más de su anatomía de lo que le gustaba. Sintió además como, siguiendo el gesto, la mirada de Joseph se fijaba en sus pectorales y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Al heredero Joestar le faltaba poco para empezar a babear y Caesar no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

Ciertamente, el bikini que su novio había encargado era una obra de arte. Las partes metálicas tenían un tono entre ocre y dorado que casaba perfectamente con las tiras de cuero que las unían entre sí y a su cuerpo. En la parte inferior, dos telas de color vino caían desde el medio del cinturón hasta casi el suelo, tapando solo la parte frontal y trasera de su cuerpo.

Las botas eran clavadas a las de la película, con un añadido de metal en el borde superior y algo de tacón. Haciendo junto con el escote de la "falda", que sus piernas parecieran aún más largas y torneadas de lo normal.

Para el pelo Joseph le había proporcionado unos prendedores que, al colocarlos en su cabeza, se asemejaban a una corona de formas futuristas. Supuso que aquello había sido una licencia artística a falta de el pelazo que Carrie Fisher sí tenía para ponerse un coletero.

Los brazaletes por suerte eran ajustables. Por el frente no se veía el truco, pero por la parte de atrás Caesar había tenido que abrirlos para adaptarlos a sus bíceps. Parecía que la persona que lo había diseñado había pensado en todo.

Joseph se levantó por fin de la cama, acercándose a él y sonriendo de nuevo. Llevaba algo a su espalda. ¿Cuándo había podido esconder algo? Caesar no le había quitado la vista de encima en ningún momento. ¿Verdad?

—Perfecto… —repitió Joseph—. Ahora solo queda un pequeño detalle.

Mientras hablaba, su novio había ido desvelado la última sorpresa. Una tira en forma cilíndrica ancha, metálica, a juego con el resto del traje y con una larga y robusta cadena plateada anclada a ella.

—Pero ¿qué…?

Caesar intentó apartarse para analizar mejor aquel ofensivo complemento. Pero Joseph, aprovechándose de su confusión, fue mucho más rápido.

Tras un preciso movimiento de manos y un suave "clack", Caesar tenía el objeto cerrado apresando su garganta.

Era un collar...

—¡¿Qué haces?!

Joseph levantó su mano izquierda, desde donde tenía agarrado el otro extremo de la cadena.

—Nada _Cesarín_.

Joseph enrolló parte de cadena entre sus nudillos y siguió hablando tranquilamente, como si estuviera comentando el tiempo.

—Es para meternos más en el papel.

El heredero Joestar acompañó aquella frase con un rápido beso de disculpa en los labios de su pareja.

Pero aquello no iba a comprar a Caesar. Este se llevó las manos al collar para intentar librarse de él. Metió los dedos en el espacio que quedaba entre su piel y el metal. Pero antes de poder hacer fuerza, su novio pegó un último tirón, aplastando la mejilla contra la suya.

—Quita, idiota… —murmuró Caesar nervioso por la cercanía.

Joseph, lejos de amedrentarse, acercó más su cuerpo. Enredando la cadena entre sus dedos hasta que sus nudillos acariciaron su garganta.

Caesar tragó saliva.

—Ya que estamos así… Podrías bailar algo para mí.

—Ni de coña.

Joseph parpadeó incrédulo, sus largas pestañas haciendo cosquillas en la piel de Caesar. Pero enseguida se recompuso brindando una de sus sonrisas con más chulería y llevando su mano libre a su pelo para llevarlo hacia atrás, apartándolo de su cara.

—Supongo que entonces tendré que enseñarle a la Princesa de Alderaan quién manda aquí. No te creas que por ser-

Caesar levantó una ceja y sintió como la vena de su frente se hinchaba. No iba a dejar que nadie le vacilara. Y menos Joseph Joestar por muy novio suyo que fuera.

Lo primero, se disculpó mentalmente con Lisa Lisa por utilizar una de sus técnicas de lucha en una situación tan ridícula. Después abrió las piernas, cambió su centro de gravedad y, extendiendo los brazos, levantó a Joseph por encima de sus hombros. Obligándole a soltarle para poder mantener el equilibrio. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Joseph estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo con un furioso Caesar sentado encima de sus caderas a horcajadas. Impidiéndole cualquier movimiento sorpresa.

Joseph levantó las manos como pudo en gesto de sumisión, pero Caesar no iba a caer en ese truco. Agarró con fuerza la larga cadena que colgaba abandonada de su cuello y le dió un fuerte tirón para comprobar su resistencia. El sonido del latigazo del metal inundó la habitación y solo la voz de Caesar se atrevió a interrumpir su eco.

—¿Creías que iba a hacer el papel de Princesa secuestrada sin quejarme? ¿De verdad, Jojo?

Joseph extendió un brazo intentando huir, pero Caesar de nuevo fue más rápido. Levantó los brazos y, tensando muy fuerte la cadena, la colocó bajo el mentón de su novio, atrapando de paso una de sus manos que se había movido por reflejo para intentar bloquearla. Procuró hacer fuerza suficiente como para retenerlo pero no tanta como para ahogarlo.

—Pero podemos hacer un trato —comentó, asegurándose una vez más que su novio estaba completamente acorralado.

Por fin Joseph se rindió, dejándose caer de cara en la cama y relajando los hombros. Un sonido amortiguado de confusión salió de su boca, ahora oprimida contra el colchón.

—Piensa. ¿Quieres acabar como Jabba… o como Han?

Caesar volvió a afianzar su agarre en las cadenas, haciéndole arquear la espalda y encogerse intentando evitar la soga. Podía utilizar esta oportunidad para vengarse de todas aquellas veces que su novio le había obligado a verse una de sus películas.

Joseph tenía suerte de estar saliendo con una persona que le quería mucho y tenía mucha paciencia, porque ninguna otra relación hubiera aguantado que le obligarán a ver todas las películas de los Vengadores.

Y menos las dos últimas.

SEGUIDAS.

Sí... Utilizaría este traumatizante momento a su favor. Como Luke Skywalker cuando su _Tauntaun_ murió en _Hoth_ pero pudo cobijarse en su interior para sobrevivir a la helada.

En serio. Tenía que dejar de ver esas películas con su novio porque ya estaba empezando a aprender inutilidades como él.

Otro ruido distorsionado salió de la boca de Joseph.

—¿Qué dices? No te entiendo bien.

El rubio soltó la cadena, empujándola hacia un lado y dejándola caer a su espalda fuera del alcance de su novio como si fuera un fular. Este giró su cuerpo bruscamente para estar frente a frente (más o menos).

Caesar no pudo evitar fijarse en la mirada de su pareja. Sus pupilas completamente dilatadas. Su respiración agitada… Su vista vagaba todos lados fijándose en todo y en nada, como un animal enjaulado. Hasta que pareció encontrar por fin algo de su agrado frente a sí.

A causa de la lucha, la tela la cintura de su disfraz había quedado apoyada encima del cuerpo de Joseph, hecha una bola en la parte baja de su abdomen. El sujetador se había aflojado, dejando ver aún más piel de lo intencionado.

Algunos botones de la camisa de Joseph se habían desabrochado, enseñando sus esculpidos abdominales. Solo un botón impedía que los pectorales quedaran también expuestos. A Caesar le apeteció arrancárselo. Arruinándole la prenda por atreverse a interrumpir las vistas.

Y así lo hizo.

Al desaparecer la opresión del cierre, los pectorales de Joseph parecieron expandirse aún más y la tela blanca cayó a los lados, liberando su torso.

Ignorando el daño a su vestimenta, este extendió los brazos sin separarse aún de la cama, alcanzando el sostén. Sujetando con dos dedos la parte central y alejándolo de su cuerpo.

Con este suave movimiento, las tiras de cuero terminaron de soltarse, extendiéndose por su espalda y acariciando su piel a medida que Joseph tiraba hacia sí. Los pezones de Caesar se endurecieron, esperando el inminente ataque.

Pero Joseph Joestar era un hombre cruel.

Fijó la vista en los ojos de Caesar y, sin romper la mirada, retándole, dejó caer la pequeña pieza de armadura a un lado.

Tras deshacerse de ella, llevó ambas manos al cuello de su novio, erizando su piel al posarse, envolviendo la nuez con sus dedos, sintiendo cómo tragaba saliva, nervioso y expectante, recorriendo sendas clavículas con sus yemas desde sus hombros hasta volver a juntarse en el centro. Sus dedos índice se encontraron en linde de sus pectorales y bajaron juntos hasta su ombligo, donde volvieron a separar sus caminos hasta posarse en los marcados huesos de su cadera. Su piel parecía arder allí por donde las puntas de sus dedos pasaban. Cuando llegaron a los muslos, Jojo abrió su mano para apoyar toda la palma en ellos. Sus manos eran muy grandes y suaves, y cada vez más atrevidas por lo que parecía.

La respiración de Caesar por fin empezaba a alterarse y Joseph volvió a sonreír.

Sus pulgares se colaron bajo la fina tela de su falda, acariciando sus ingles. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Caesar, que no pudo evitar arquear su cuerpo hacia atrás y gemir. Moviendo sus caderas, buscando más contacto.

En vez de concedérselo, Joseph se retiró y Caesar no pudo evitar murmurar un par de insultos en italiano.

—Nada. Solo quería decir que… me parece bien. Haré lo que quieras, princesa.

Un suspiro abandonó su cuerpo llevándose con él cualquier gana de luchar que le quedara en el cuerpo.

Mote aparte, parecía que Caesar había ganado esta ronda.

—Entonces… _Andiamo_ Jojo. ¿Qué estás esperando?

—¿Tengo permiso para adentrarme en la base rebelde?

Caesar resopló, intentando aguantarse la risa. Su novio era incorregible.

—Esperando permiso para aterrizar… —Joseph acompañó sus palabras con una nueva sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cerrando los ojos y arrugando la nariz. Caesar no pudo evitar pasar una de sus manos por el flequillo alborotado de su pareja. La pelea le había despeinado…

—Ante la falta de respuesta, entendemos que necesitáis apoyo. Vamos a atacar.

Antes de darle tiempo para replicar, Joseph coló las manos por la parte interior de las rodillas de Caesar y enderezó su torso, levantando a los dos de la cama en una increíble demostración de fuerza bruta.

Caesar de Alderaan cayó de espaldas en el colchón, rebotando una vez antes de sentir cómo su novio colocaba las manos en la parte anterior de sus muslos y los empujaba contra la cama, haciéndole doblarse sobre sí mismo y abrir las piernas hasta tener una rodilla casi a cada lado de su cara.

Había una parte del traje que… faltaba… y viendo la atención al detalle que había puesto el diseñador, aquello no era un fallo, sino algo totalmente intencionado.

No habían incluido ropa interior en el lote.

La tela de la falda se extendía ahora por todo su torso, hasta convertirse en un amasijo de tela en sus pectorales. Su miembro hinchado aguardaba expectante y descubierto, intentando apoyarse en su bajo vientre. Unas gotas de semen empezaban a coronar la cabeza, teñida de un adorable color rosado. Joseph se relamió, en una silenciosa promesa de lo que estaba por venir.

A Caesar le costaba respirar, no solo por la postura sino por la vergüenza. Ver a Joseph tan concentrado en algo era muy raro. Pero que ese algo fuera… él. Le excitaba de una manera que no podía expresar con palabras.

Joseph se acercó más a él, juntando sus pechos solo separados por aquella fina tela, oprimiendo su erección contra su cuerpo y obligándole a abrir aún más las piernas. Caesar suspiró cuando los labios de Joseph rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, provocándole un cosquilleo que le obligó a encoger los hombros en un vano intento de ocultarse. Intentó retirar la cara pero descubrió que no podía. Su novio le tenía completamente bloqueado en aquella pose.

—¿Puedo…?

Caesar no sabía a qué se refería pero le daba igual.

—Sí…

Sí a cualquier cosa que su novio quisiera hacerle en ese momento.

Sin titubear, Joseph bajó la cabeza hacia su miembro, pasando la lengua por toda la extensión, desde la base hasta la punta para descender de nuevo abriendo la boca y devorándolo, casi hundiendo la nariz en su vello púbico antes de volver a huir; despistando sus intenciones con un beso descarado y sonoro en la parte interior de uno de sus muslos.

Los labios de Joseph siguieron y siguieron atacando toda la zona con besos y mordiscos sin ningún objetivo claro. Hasta que. Oh... Su meta quedó más que clara.

Los dientes de Joseph se clavaron en su nalga izquierda y, acto seguido, su lengua volvió a hacer acto de aparición. Caesar sintió como algo cálido recorría los alrededores de su entrada. Cada vez más y más cerca. Aquellas manos seguían aprisionando sus piernas, obligándole a mantenerse abierto para él y la posición le impedía ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando. Solo sabía que se iba a volver loco si ese juego seguía por mucho más tiempo.

—Jojo… Por favor…

Como si esas palabras hubieran activado algo en él, su novio volvió a la carga. La punta de su lengua se hundió tímida en su entrada y Caesar no pudo evitar gemir de placer ante la sutil invasión, pero una nueva estocada más profunda interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Poco a poco Joseph se iba atreviendo cada vez más. Los movimientos eran erráticos e impredecibles y cada vez que parecía retirarse, volvía con más fuerza, más adentro. Joseph bebía de él como un hombre desesperado.

Caesar se sentía arder desde dentro. No podía más. Solo quería abandonarse al placer y gritar.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes para él porque, recordemos, Joseph Joestar era un hombre cruel.

El susodicho tan pronto como había llegado, se apartó, soltando las piernas de Caesar y dejándole caer sobre la cama. Despeinado, con el traje medio deshecho, la cara y el pecho rojos, sin fuerzas y avergonzado.

Era la imagen de la decadencia. No podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera jadear, abandonado a su suerte en aquella cama.

Sentía su miembro palpitar, necesitado de atención. Una pátina húmeda lo recubría, pidiendo a gritos un alivio. Pero Caesar no podía moverse. Miraba hipnotizado desde su sitio cómo Joseph se levantaba de la cama y volvía completamente desnudo. Su falta de pudor le escandalizó durante un breve segundo hasta que este siguió con su labor, recolocando las piernas de Caesar como si fuera una muñeca sin vida para colocarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

—Jojo… ¿Qué haces…? —preguntó entre jadeos. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Sentía el corazón latir desbocado en sus labios, intentando escapar.

Joseph, pareciendo oír la súplica muda de estos, le besó dulcemente. Posando los labios sobre los suyos para bajar después lentamente por su cuello, alternándose con delicadas caricias con sus mejillas y sus largas pestañas.

Un sonido obsceno pero muy familiar inundó los oídos de Caesar y, acto seguido, una extraña sensación envolvió su miembro.

Caesar no pudo evitar jadear ante la sorpresa. Un líquido pringoso y cálido ayudaba ahora a Joseph a mover su mano por toda la extensión, de arriba abajo, girando la muñeca con destreza y jugando con su pulgar en ciertas zonas. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

El italiano no podía hacer más que lloriquear y atraer la cara de Joseph hacía sí para besarle allí donde alcanzaba y culparle de todo. Enredó los dedos en su pelo y suspiró, su raciocinio yacía abandonado a su suerte por la habitación.

Cuando la mano cesó sus movimientos, Caesar supo que venía algo más. Algo peor.

Joseph enderezó su torso, sentándose con la espalda recta. Su erección se levantaba orgullosa, rozando contra la de Caesar pero sin llegar a moverse. El contacto le estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué había parado?

—Las defensas parece que están previstas para un ataque a gran escala —comentó distraído Joseph.

—¿Qu.. ? —Caesar le miró extrañado, sintiendo como unas gotas de sudor caían desde su pelo a su frente. Pasó su mano en un vano intento por limpiarse. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando y por qué tenía que interrumpirlo todo ahora?!

—Pero una (no tan pequeña) nave monoplaza podría llegar a colarse —continuó Joseph con una voz más decidida, como si estuviera dando órdenes en un entretenamiento. Levantó su mano derecha, extendiéndola contra su frente en un intento de saludo militar—. Maniobrar no será fácil. Habrá que colarse en la trinchera y encontrar la obertura principal.

Caesar miró fijamente a su novio con toda la seriedad que le era posible recopilar en ese momento. Respirando entrecortadamente, quiso preguntar-

—¡Ahora vas a decir, "¿Qué dices, tonto?"!

—¡¿Qué dices, tonto?! —la frase salió de su boca antes de que su cerebro pudiera retenerla. Molesto, apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Joseph le había vuelto a pillar.

—Perdona, perdona. Lo siento —imploró Joseph riéndose y dejando por fin ese estúpido papel a un lado.

Era difícil no perdonarle en aquella situación. Y el capullo lo sabía y se aprovechaba.

Joseph deslizó sus caderas sobre las de Caesar, oprimiendo la erección de este entre sus cuerpos. Rozando con ella su perineo, haciendo el proceso más fácil gracias a la pringosidad del lubricante, hasta llegar por fin a situar su entrada cerca del miembro de Caesar.

Este por fin había recobrado algo de cordura. Intentó tomar algo de control de la situación de nuevo colocando sus manos en las caderas de su novio, ayudándole a posicionarse mejor.

Joseph encorvó su espalda hacia delante para alcanzar de nuevo los labios de Caesar.

—¿Están preparados para un ataque directo? —susurró.

Sin darle oportunidad de irse o insultarle de nuevo, Joseph devoró su boca con pasión renovada. Moviendo su lengua, mordiendo sus labios y tirando de ellos, atrayéndole hacia sí.

Joseph serpenteó con su cuerpo y Caesar sintió como volvía a tomar su miembro en su mano para dirigirlo a su entrada. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir cómo el pecho de su compañero subía y bajaba nervioso, oprimiéndole de una manera deliciosa. El sudor de sus cuerpos caía, provocándole escalofríos cada vez que la brisa de sus respiraciones se deslizaba por sus pechos enfriándolo.

Un movimiento más y Caesar sintió como un calor envolvía su excitación. Joseph gimió, entrecerrando los ojos, y enterrando su cara en el cuello de Caesar.

Este enseguida comenzó a mover las caderas en un ritmo lento y decadente. Joseph intentaba acompañarle entre suspiros y gimoteos, pero le era imposible. Sus cuerpos desacompasados chocaban una y otra vez, llenando la habitación de ruidos obscenos que, en otra ocasión, hubieran hecho ruborizar al inglés. Pero ahora, este estaba tan fuera de sí que nada le importaba.

Los dedos de Caesar se clavaban en las caderas y las nalgas de Joseph, intentando abrirle, ayudarle y moverle a su antojo. No sabía lo que quería. Pero sí sabía que lo necesitaba ya. Estaba muy cerca.

—Caesar… por favor…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, una de las manos de Caesar se había adentrado entre los dos para jugar con uno de los pezones de Joseph.

Tiró suavemente de él, oprimiéndolo entre dos de sus dedos y se mordió los labios, conteniéndose las ganas de tumbar a su novio y arruinarle por completo. Sabía que aquello le encantaba y podía pasarse horas jugando con su cuerpo.

—Ahhhhh… Sigue…

—No pares…

Ninguno sabía ya cuál de los dos estaba hablando, demasiado fuera de sí como para preocuparse. Olas de placer recorrían sus cuerpos como una corriente eléctrica. Un hormigueo se acumulaba en el bajo vientre de Caesar, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. No podía evitar flexionar las piernas y apoyar los talones, levantando el peso de su novio, dejándole caer en su miembro una y otra vez. Encogiendo los dedos de los pies, enredándose con las sábanas (ahora ya arruinadas) y haciendo sonar la cómoda de la cama contra la pared.

Joseph hizo acopio de fuerzas para besar una vez más a su novio y llevar sus manos a sendos lados de su cabeza, obligándole a mirarle.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé —contestó Caesar con un nuevo beso, soltando sus manos para abrazarle.

El clímax llegó de golpe para ambos. Aferrándose el uno al otro, gimiendo desesperados hasta rendirse.

Unos espasmos envolvieron por última vez a Caesar antes de sentir cómo una humedad salpicaba su torso. Jadeó una última vez antes de de que su fuerza le abandonara para dejar paso a un hormigueo que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ahora le temblaban las piernas y no podía quitarse aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

Por una vez iba a tener que admitir en voz alta que las ideas de Jojo a veces, no estaban tan mal.

* * *

Este fic es en realidad un regalo de Reyes para /Deliciest que se salió completamente de madre. Está inspirado en uno de sus fanarts subido a su cuenta de JoJos ( /delichuu).

Fanart maravilloso que deberíais ir a ver ahora mismo porque es genial (después de statusla dirección de Twitter pegado /1212443662631739392?s=19 (es la imagen de portada de este también!


End file.
